Tenshi No Namida
by shuxyuki
Summary: [COMPLETED] [Title Translation: Angel Tears] Daisuke and Risa's relationship was going great, that is... Until a foreign exchanged student from America, Satoshi Hiwatari, showed up and broke them up... Permanantly. [characters are kinda OOCish...]
1. Daisuki

**Author: **shuXyuki  
**Summary:** (Angel Tears) Daisuke and Risa's relationship was going great, that is... Until a foreign exchanged student from America named Satoshi Hiwatari showed up and broke them up... Permanantly.

**For those of you that don't speak Japanese, like I do, '_Daisuki_' means 'I love you.'** I hope that ends the confusions!

**

* * *

Chapter One - Daisuki**

"Shut up! Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Yelled Risa Harada. Risa is your basic middle school student. She has medium-length light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a cute personality.

_Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock sounded. "Ok, ok! I'm up!" She slammed her fist on the off button. "Finally… That alarm scares me…" The lazy teen got up and ready for school. "Bye mom, I'll be going now."

"Ok! Today's the day, I'm gonna do it!" Daisuke sat up excitedly. Daisuke Niwa is your average middle school student, red hair, red eyes, and semi- popular. He got ready and left for school.

They both arrived at the train station at 7:30. 'Ok! Today's the day, I'm gonna talk to him!' Risa hadn't realized that she had just walked into Daisuke. "Oh! I'm **so **sorry! I was spacing out, I'll watch where I'm walking next time." Daisuke didn't seem to notice and continued onto the train.

Risa blushed then looked at her watch. 'Oh no! I'm gonna be late!' She ran on the train just as it began to move.

All of the seats on the train were filled, Risa looked around for any sign of an empty seat. Finally, she found one, and it was next to Daisuke. 'Oh my God! I get to sit next to Daisuke! I'm so lucky!' Risa literally **ran** to the seat. Daisuke was looking out the window.

"Umm… Hi, Daisuke." Risa felt nervous talking to him.

"Hey Risa…" Daisuke seemed pre-occupied at the moment. "Oh, Risa, **HI!**" He finally realized who it was that he was talking to.

'He's so cute; oh, what'd I'd give to go out with him.' Risa started to blush.

"Risa, is something wrong?"

"What! No, why?" Risa tried to look away so Daisuke wouldn't see her blushing.

"You're blushing." Daisuke smirked.

"Oh… Umm… Heh…" She looked down at her school books. Risa was embarrassed that Daisuke saw her blushing.

Daisuke pulled an envelope out of his school bag. It had the name 'Risa Harada' written on it. 'Hmm… I wonder what that is for. It has my name on it. Is he going to give it to me?' Risa looked over at Daisuke and noticed that he was blushing like mad.

"Umm… Risa… C-could you read this later?" He handed her the letter.

"Sure!" She happily accepted the letter and put it in her school bag. 'I can't wait until I get home!'

The school day seemed to go by so fast. As soon as she got off the train, she ran home. When Risa got home she ran straight to her room and opened the letter.

_Daisuki._

_-Daisuke Niwa_

'Oh my God!' Risa hugged the letter. 'I can't believe this is happening to me!'

* * *

Yay! First chapter! Please review, I would really appriciate it if you did! 

shuXyuki


	2. Bad Timing

Horray for chapter two! Did you miss me? Sorry it took soooo long to update... actually... I have a confession to make... I have the entire story written on paper... I'm just too lazy to type it up... So I've been bribing my sister to type it for me... Hehe

Well, I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Bad Timing**

The next morning, Risa put the letter in her school bag and ran to the train station. She immediately started searching for Daisuke. There he was. Standing there. All alone. He looked sort of out of it. "Hey Daisuke!" She ran over to him.

Daisuke blushed.

"I read the letter. Is it true? Do you really mean it?" Risa smiled at him.

"Yes, its true. And I mean it."

"Oh my God! I feel the same way about you! I was just too nervous to tell you." Risa was really excited. For the first time in her life, the guy that she liked actually liked her back.

"So… Are you busy tonight? If you're not, do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Harada's eyes lit up; she was so happy.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at your house at 6:00." Daisuke told her.

………………

Daisuke arrived at Risa's mansion right on time. He eagerly rang the door bell and Risa excitedly whipped open the door to greet him. She looked beautiful; her hair was tied up neatly, she was wearing a turquoise tank-top and a knee-length navy skirt. Daisuke felt his heart pounding, ' Oh no! Not now, it can't be!' he quickly looked down and tried to get his mind off of his heart. "Risa, you look, er…very pretty."

Risa turned bright red, "Th..thanks, you look really nice yourself." She smiled, blushing.

Daisuke suddenly checked his watch, "Oh no! We'd better be going now or we'll be late!"

Risa inclined her head in a slight nod and the happy couple trooped off to the theater.

They found the theater not too long after and Daisuke purchased tickets; they quickly found their seats in the back of the theater.

The movie finally started and the lights dimmed so Daisuke could only see Risa and the movie screen.

Daisuke looked down and his eyes darted to Risa's hand on his armrest. Slowly, Daisuke's hand made it's way over to Risa's hand. He felt his hand brush against the soft skin of Risa's. it was the very best feeling he had felt ever. Her hand was so soft and warm. Then it got hot. Burning hot. Daisuke felt his whole body steadily growing hotter.

His eyes widened and he quickly dashed out and into the men's bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see the face of a phantom thief staring back. He had once again transformed into the notorious art thief, Kaitou Dark. He had remembered his mother telling him this when he was very young. But there was one thing he couldn't remember. How to change back.

"Baka no boku! Why can't I remember how to change back! And I forgot my cell phone too, so now I can't even call mom and ask her!" apparently somebody had overheard his dilemma.

"H-hey kid, you can borrow my cell phone if you want." a stranger told him.

"Yes! Thank you! You don't have any idea how much this means to me!"

He handed Daisuke his cell phone and Daisuke quickly called his mother, Emiko. "Mom! Help me! I've turned into Dark and I don't know how to change back!" the stranger glared at Daisuke like he was an alien.

"Oh Dai, I'm so proud of you! You've finally done it!"

"Mom, please just tell me how to change back!"

"Okay, okay! You just have to find a girl that Dark likes, silly!"

"EH!"

"Daisuki!" _Click!_

"What's that supposed to mean? Mom? MOM!" Daisuke yelled into the phone. He quickly shoved the phone into the man's hand and darted back into the theater.

He took a chance and glared a Risa, but in Dark's mind, it wasn't Risa. His mind thought she was someone else. In a matter of moments, Daisuke returned to his normal state. "S-sorry about…that." he whispered to Risa as he sat down once again.

"It's okay." She smiled at him, "You really didn't miss much anyway," she gently took his hand and held it throughout the whole movie.

When the movie ended Daisuke walked Risa back to her home.

"I really had a wonderful time." Risa blushed.

"I did, too." Daisuke smiled weakly, though making sure not to make eye contact.

"Thank you so much, maybe we can go out again, sometime." they stared at each other and Risa gently kissed Daisuke on the cheek.

"Ahem…. Are you two lovebirds done yet?" a voice said and heavily sighed, "you're blocking my way to the trash bins and this garbage really smells!" they turned to see Risa's twin sister, Riku, standing at the door and in her outstretched arms a nasty-smelling trash bag.

"Riku! That was mean!" Risa whined.

"Well what was I, with trash, supposed to do? You were spouting out all these cheesy lines-" Risa and Daisuke blushed, "-and you forced me to watch! I would cross my arms I guess, but this trash is smelling up the area!" She pushed it toward the couple, "So please move!"

They quickly stepped aside and Riku walked by, Daisuke following and waving to Risa on his way home.

"Oh, Dai! How was your date?" his mother asked excitedly, "Good? Bad? A total catastrophe? Oh! And what about that little problem of yours, huh?" she ran up to him and drowned him in hugs.

"It went fine, I changed back before anyone could see me!" he ran upstairs, got ready for bed, and clambered into it.

* * *

Hah! Bet you can't wait for the next chapter! Muahaha! Well, it'll be up in about a month... Maybe... It might be longer because I'm going on a long vacation to Nevada (BORING!). There's nothing to do there... T-T 

Ok, I'm going to try something new. A "review-of-reviews"! (Ok, so I did get the idea from Kibethan...)

**Miyako: **I'm glad you like it! Thats, like, the nicest review I ever got... Starting in the third chapter the story kind-of goes "downhill". Thats all I can tell you!  
**I'mAGirlxD: **Whats with the o.o? I don't get it... I guess I'll take that as a compliment... O.o

shuXyuki


	3. The New Kid

A/N: "+" means that the dialogue is in English.

Chapter Three - The new kid

The next day at school, the teacher announced the arrival of an American transfer student, Satoshi Hiwatari. "…since he has lived in America most of his life and doesn't remember much Japanese, I will be assigning him a guide to translate things for him. Daisuke Niwa. Since you are getting very high marks in English, you will be his guide."

"Huh? Wha? Me?" Daisuke lifted his head off his desk and wiped the drool from his face.

The teacher called Hiwatari in. "Class, this is Satoshi." The young boy that walked in caught Daisuke's attention. Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat when he laid his eyes in Satoshi for the first time.

"You can have the empty desk next to Daisuke. He will be your guide." She pointed at the desk.

The handsome boy knew exactly what she ment. He nodded his head. "+Thank you.+" As soon as he sat down the bell rang indicating that it was their free period.

Daisuke got up and Satoshi followed. "+Oh! I almost forgot about you. I'm sorry.+" Daisuke felt awkward having someone follow him around.

"+Its ok.+" Satoshi smiled. "+So what do we have next.+"

"+Free period.+" Daisuke answered. "+Its kind of like a study hall, but we're allowed to talk and go outside.+"

"+Ok. But before we go… Hmm, how do you say it in Japanese…+ Toire wa doko desu ka? (Where is the bathroom?) +I can't read Japanese so I can't tell which one is which.+" Satoshi couldn't speak Japanese that well, so when he tried to speak it, he had an English accent.

"+Oh, sorry. I forgot.+" He quickly showed him where it was, then led him outside for free period.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Daisuke showing him around and translating things for him. The part of the day that stood out the most was what happened after school.

"+…Daisuke, th-thanks for helping me out today; I really appreciate it.+" Satoshi looked down and his light-blue hair fell in front of his face so Daisuke couldn't see how much he was blushing.

"+No problem! It was fun.+" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi. "+Oh, I almost forgot! I'm supposed to do homework with my girlfriend, Risa, after school. I'm sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow+" Daisuke ran off to find Risa.

* * *

Are you happy? I finally updated! Just to stop the confusion, NO Daisuke does NOT like Satoshi. 

I'll update soon, I promise!

It all goes downhill from here...

shuxyuki


	4. The Trouble With Homework

YAY CHAPTER 3!

**

* * *

Chapter Four - The trouble with homework**

"Hey Risa! Wait up!" Daisuke was out of breath when he caught up to her.

"Oh, Daisuke! I thought that you forgot so Riku and I decided to go home." Risa gave Daisuke a big hug.

"Sheesh. Why don't you two just get a room?" Riku butted in. "Its bad enough having to hear you, but seeing you is even worse."

Risa turned toward her sister. "Well if you don't like it, then just ride your bike home!" The two twins were having another one of their cat fights.

Daisuke backed away. _Don't they ever stop fighting? They do this every day…_ He tried to ignore them; they were causing so much chaos that people were starting to stare. "Hey, lets just go home so we can get our homework done."

"Ok, Niwa!" They said in unison, as if they were of one person.

When they arrived at the Harada family's home, Risa took Daisuke up to her room. Daisuke looked around her room. It was pink… and fluffy. There was fluff everywhere. On the floor, around the furniture, on her bead, on door frames, everywhere!

Daisuke sat down on Risa's bead and ran his fingers through the pink fluff on her blanket. _Wow, it's so soft…_ he thought.

"Daisuke? Daisuke! Stop Obsessing! We have homework to do." Risa yelled at him.

Daisuke snapped out of his obsession with the blanket. "Oh, sorry."

He sat next to Risa on the rug and she cuddled up next to him. Daisuke felt his heart start to pound. He could feel himself starting to transform into Kaitou Dark. _Damn! Not again!_ Daisuke tried to stop thinking about Risa, but it wasn't working. He was going to transform into Kaitou Dark weather he liked it or not.

"Ah! I'm sorry Risa. I just forgot! I have to do something important!" He ran out of there as fast as he possibly could.

Daisuke didn't know where to go. So he went to the only place that he knew he would be safe.

Home.

"Mom! Mom!" Daisuke yelled as he ran around his house looking for his mother. "Mom, it happened again! I changed into Dark!"

Emiko came running towards him. "Oh wow! You're so handsome; just like Daiki when he was Dark." She hugged her adorable son.

"Mom, I don't care if I look like grandpa!" He was getting irritated. "Just change me back!"

"Ok, ok." Emiko went into her room and searched through her closet. "Here it is." She went to Daisuke. "Look here." She held a picture in front of his face.

Like she told him, Daisuke changed back as soon as his heart reacted to the picture. "Hey Mom, can I keep that picture?"

"Sure, Dai." Emiko smiled and handed him the picture.

Daisuke put the picture in his wallet. _There. Now whenever I change into Kaitou Dark I'll look at this and be normal again._

* * *

W00T! Another chapter! I hope you like it! Most likely the next chapter will be up in less time!

"See you next time!  
Kei-chan" (Thats from a future fanfic, it'll be up "soon".)


	5. No

Hey! I finally deciced to update! Wheee! XD Well, this chapter is going to be short... I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - "No"**

The next few weeks were pretty normal between Risa and Daisuke. But Satoshi had been acting strange.

"Hey Risa," Daisuke said, "do you know what's up with Satoshi?"

"No, why? What's he doing?" Risa asked.

"He's been a little 'close' lately…"

"Maybe he likes you. Your cute charm appeals to guys as much as girls, you know." Risa winked at him.

"I guess you're right. But Satoshi?" Daisuke liked Satoshi, but not that way. As a friend. Satoshi was so nice and friendly. Daisuke didn't want to hurt his feelings if what Risa said was true.

The following day Satoshi approached Daisuke. His hair and clothes were neater than usual. Something weird was going to happen. "+Daisuke, Can I tell you something+" Satoshi seemed nervous.

"+Sure, go ahead+" Daisuke knew what Satoshi was going to tell him and he was planning a nice way to tell him "no" without hurting him.

"+Well, you see… I know that you have a girlfriend+" Daisuke was dreading what Satoshi was going to say next, "+but I wanted you to know that I like you.+" Satoshi felt relieved. He had finally gotten what he wanted to say off his chest.

"+Awww… I like you, too.+" Daisuke said happily.

"+Really+" Satoshi was a little shocked.

"+Yeah! You're a great friend+" Daisuke smiled. He knew what Satoshi was talking about. Satoshi wasn't talking about 'friends'. He ment 'more-than-a-friend'.

"+Th-that's not what I ment. I ment… More that a friend.+"

"+Oh. Thanks for letting me know, but I already have my girlfriend, Risa. We can still be friends, though+" Daisuke felt bad doing this to him.

Satoshi was upset and extremely angry. _'+If I can't have Daisuke, then Risa can't have him either+'_ He spent the rest to the week plotting ways to break them up.

Then it hit him…

* * *

Hehe! I left you hanging! (I love doing that!)

Sorry about the short-ness! My bad! The next chapter is gonna be longer. A lot longer.  
So how'd you like the second to last chappie? Yup, that right! The next one's the last one! 

Feel free to contact me!  
AIM: shuxyuki  
MSN: KellyN133 at msn dot com  
Neopets: nukunukunk1124  
e-mail: (same as msn...)

shuxyuki


	6. Die For Him

AHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! It's been WAY too long! I'm soooooo sorry! I was planning on updating sooner... but… Well… I lost my rough draft… And now it's not lost anymore. So I can UPDATE! Whoo!

Sorry I waited forever to put up the final chapter…

**AN1-** Ok… I know… That sounded stupid…

**AN2-** XD I just had to say that. Hehe.

The lines that are surrounded by "+" are spoken in English. (The rest are in Japanese.)

**Chapter Six – Die For Him**

A few weeks later, once Daisuke and Risa had forgotten that Satoshi liked Daisuke, Satoshi invited Risa over his house to have tea after school. Being the nice person she was, she gladly accepted the invitation and went to his house as planned.

When they arrived at his house, they started talking and Satoshi served tea. "+ Wow, you're a really nice person+" Risa sipped her tea, "+ but you're always so quiet in school. +"

"+ I am+" He looked at her. "+ I guess I'm just shy in front of people I don't know. +" Satoshi set his cup on the table. "+ Ms. Harada, will you please come with me for a moment+"

Risa put her cup on the table. "+ Umm… Sure. +" She hesitantly followed him down a long hallway with a door at the end. He led her through the door and down a long flight of spiral, stone stairs. Finally, they were in the basement. It was cold and dark. Risa looked around and saw a large box, a set of chains connected to the wall, and another set attached to the floor.

She felt something small prick her side. Satoshi had hit her with a sleeping dart(AN1) that was said to last about an hour. He quickly grabbed her sleeping body and chained her to the wall. She was facing the center of the room where the chains on the floor were.

Satoshi took out his cell phone and called Daisuke. He asked Daisuke to come to over his house. When he arrived, Satoshi led him to the basement and hit him with a sleeping dart, as well. Then he chained Daisuke to the floor in the middle of the room.

About an hour later, when the sleeping darts were worn off, Daisuke and Risa woke up and noticed what Satoshi had done to them. "+ Satoshi, why did you do this to us? Aren't we your friends+" Daisuke was really confused.

"+ Because you rejected me! So I'm going to break you up permanently+" Satoshi grabbed something that Risa made out to be a gun.

"+ So why am I here? What did I do+" Risa was getting nervous.

"+ You didn't do anything. It was your _boyfriend_, Daisuke! The only reason he rejected me was because of _you_!+" Satoshi wasn't kidding around. "+ So if I can't have him, no one can+" He pointed the gun towards Daisuke.

"+ B-but Satoshi… +" Daisuke didn't get to finish his last sentence, because Satoshi pulled the trigger and he was erased off the Earth forever.

"**DAISUKEEE!**" Risa broke free of the chains restraining her and ran to Daisuke's limp body on the floor. She checked him over and over, hoping to find even the slightest sign that he was alive; but found none.

Risa collapsed in tears on top of Daisuke. "+ How could you? How could you kill him? He was always so nice to you! You evil monster!(AN2) +"

Satoshi looked down at Daisuke's still body and realized what he had done. "+ I-I'm sorry… +"

"+ SORRY! You're sorry! Feeling sorry isn't going to bring Daisuke back to life+" Tears ran down her face and landed on Daisuke's.

Satoshi sank to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd murdered the one he loved. He had murdered Daisuke because of his own selfish desires.

**THE END**

-------------------------------

So, what'd you think? Sorry it took so long to update… but that's the end! Yay!

Love always, the stupid writer that never updates,  
shuxyuki


End file.
